What A Difference A Day Makes
by katiekelly
Summary: Slexie Set a month after the plane crash, Lexie wakes up from a coma what if the day played out a little different and Lexie couldn't remember it. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Lexie slowly started to come to her senses and noticed Mark sitting by her side holding her hand, with his eyes closed, with his face noticeably puffy from tears. She realized she was lying in a hospital bed and slowly opened her eyes. She tried to speak, but she was hit with a overwhelming thirst. Lexie started to whisper "Water," her voice was barely there and cracked, but it was enough to make Mark quickly open his eyes and look at her and got her the cup on the end table, fill it with water and out a straw in it quicker than she could ever.

After she took a sip her throat was soothed almost instantly. Mark sat up and scooted closer looking at her with hope and concern. Lexie looked at him and asked "What, what happened?" still with a slightly cracked voice. He replied almost like he had, had planned it for awhile now, "Lexie, we were in a plane crash, it's been a month," he said in a quite voice to make it sound more soothing.

"I, I don't-," he stopped her knowing that this was going to be a lot to take in, "Lex, it's okay, it's okay," and she slowly relaxed with the touch of his hand rubbing her back.

A few minutes later Derek walked in surprised to see Lexie awake, and said "Lexie, how are you feeling?" with a smile knowing that it was a long shot that she would have ever would have woken up. Lexie responded with "Okay, I'm just tired, and confused." Derek looked at Mark who looked like hell from barely leaving Lexie's side.

Derek went through his Neuro exam with Lexie "What do you remember last before the accident?" She looked at him in question, umm the last thing I remember, well I don't remember that day at all, I guesss the day before?" Derek just replied with "That's okay, You'll be a little foggy for a while," he was hoping that she would remember.

Mark looked at Derek knowing she didn't remember any of it.

Derek felt bad for Mark, breaking up with Julia that day, because he realized he still loved Lexie, but now she didn't remember any of it. She didn't remember him telling her that he loved her before the plane lifted and them sitting next to one another on the plane, it had all disappeared.

Lexie was dumbfounded that Mark had sat by her side waiting for her to wake up. She didn't understand why he would do that for her. _Did he still love me?_ She thought.

Meredith rushed through the door, and said "Lexie, oh my god Lexie, your okay," siting on the hospital bed. Lexie sat up to hug her sister; with each other's head resting on each other's shoulder Meredith said "I was so scared," and started to cry.

Derek watched feeling relieved that Lexie was going to be okay, he said "Mark, why do you get some air, you look like crap." Mark understood his best friend meant the best by that comment and proceeded out the door with Derek following behind him he knew it was best to give the sisters time to reconnect with each other. Of course Mark needed that too, but she had no idea that he still loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: Obviously not mine.**

**A/N: I got some good feedback on the first chapter and so I decided to continue this story, I would love some honest reviews, good and constructive. I made this chapter longer since the first one was so short I know it's a little mushy, but with the finale airing Thursday I need mushy! Thank you for reading and enjoy! **

Lexie and Mark were left alone again. Lexie was confused to why Mark had stayed by her side through this all. She couldn't find the right words to ask him, how you could just ask if someone loved you or cared about you like that. Lexie looked at Mark and asked, "So what did I miss this last month?" Mark knew that Lexie wasn't stupid he knew she wasn't oblivious to that he still loved her. Mark looked at Lexie and replied, "Lexie… I broke up with Julia."

She wanted to be happy, but she knew he loved Julia she wanted to know why, but you don't just asked a question like that. She looked up at him as he slowly added "To be with you."

His words hit her like a brick, he picked her over Julia? She couldn't believe that the man she confessed to loving a month ago loved her back.

He looked at her and tears began forming in his eyes, "It was so scary, when, when we thought you weren't going to make it." He stopped for a minute. " I broke up with Julia, because I knew she would never make me as happy as you make me, I love you Lexie."

It was the second time he had said it to her, but it wasn't less meaningful the second time. She didn't remember it the first time and it was hard to believe the man she loves, loves her back just as much. She couldn't imagine being in the reverse situation that he had lived through the last month.

Lexie looked up at him and said softly "I love you, too."

She was dumbfounded by her life that had just changed in an instant. She almost wanted to pinch herself at the strange perfectness of it all. She noticed he how tired he looked and she patted the hospital bed and said "Mark, you should lay down, you look exhausted."

He walked over to the bed, not even denying that he had barely had any sleep the last week, he lay in bed with her and stroked her hair out of her face. Lexie couldn't help, but smile a little bit at remembering the last time they laid in a hospital bed stroking each other's hair.

Mark's eye lids began to become heavy and in a few minutes they were both sound asleep comforted, but each other's touch.

The next morning Mark woke up the sun shining through the window and realized that he had slept soundly through the night for the first time in weeks. He slowly started to get up when Lexie pulled him back softly cuddling into his shirt half asleep. Mark wanted to lay back down, but he had to go to the bathroom he slowly took her hands off his shirt and gently placed them on the bed and the sleeping Lexie was satisfied enough.

He walked out of the bathroom and sat down into the hospital room chair, and slowly leaned back into it stretching. He sat looking at Lexie, who was sleeping soundly and would have been fine to watch her sleep for the rest of her life, knowing she was going to wake up was even better though. He felt so much better with a good night's rest even though it was on half a hospital bed, it felt like he had slept on a cloud, all his stress was lifted off his shoulders last night.

Derek and Meredith walked in and he knew it was probably morning rounds. Meredith followed behind Derek and gave Mark a cup of coffee and said "Here," she was a good friend to get him coffee. Meredith especially knew Mark wouldn't go get one for himself and leave Lexie side after her finally waking up after a month, she hoped he would lay off a little, but she knew he loved her, she knew Derek would do the same for her. Mark took the coffee from Meredith's hands and said "Thanks," with a smile. She smiled back knowing she didn't need to say you're welcome and that a smile would be good.

Lexie had begun to wake up and noticed the people in her room. It was nice to have such familiar faces as doctors. She knew she was in good hands having Derek as her doctor.

Derek asked "How did you sleep?", while looking at her chart. She looked at Mark, who seemed to be a lot more relaxed since yesterday, and smiled "Really Good."

Derek jotted things down in her chart and asked more Neurological Questions since she had just came out of a coma, they were all needed. She answered truthfully, but she also knew all the right things to say and all the wrong.

"Looking good, Lex" Meredith added to the conversation. Derek said "It looks like if all goes well, you'll probably be discharged by the end of the week" he said with a happy demeanor. Derek looked at Mark who was looking at Lexie, knowing that his long-time childhood friend was truly happy.

Meredith put her hand on Lexie's shoulder and said "I'm really glad you're doing so well," and with a smile, she added while looking at Derek, "We need to get going on morning rounds, you are our first stop. Oh and Lexie, if you're feeling up to it, we can bring Zola by later so you can see her."

Lexie replied "I would love to see her," and smiled, excited to see her niece.

Mark and Lexie watched as Meredith and Derek walked out of the room and down the hall.

Mark turned to Lexie and asked "When you get discharged do you want to come home with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Shonda.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

Lexie looked at Mark after he just basically asked her to move in him after it hadn't even been a full day since they had gotten back together. He looked at her noticing she didn't know what to say and said "Forget, I even said that, I'm sorry, I forget it's only been a day for you and this past month I've had a lot of time to think about us and well-," "Mark," she interrupted his nervous rant that wasn't really like him, he looked at her, and she said "I just woke up from a coma yesterday, we weren't even together the last I remember before the accident. "I love you, I really do, but Mark you got to give me some time to recover from this."

They looked at each other, "I don't want you to forget about it, I really want to get back to the way we used to be, but I need some time," she responded happy with her choice of words to put it off for later.

It had been a few hours and Mark and Lexie had caught up over the few hours, and not taking a minute for granted with each other.

_This was like a weird dream, _Lexie thought. The chances that all of these events would have played out for the best for them were slim. She thought he had chosen Julia, but she still loved her. She looked at Mark, who was ranting about something to her, but really to himself, because she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Mark?" she said and Mark lifted his head up and looked at her, and replied, "Yeah."

"What happened that day?" He looked back at her not really knowing where to start, and she said "I don't want the version that's clean, Mark. I want to know what happened."

She got on a rant, and started "I don't get it, you just dumped Julia for me and then I almost died!" "Lexie," he replied, and continued "I never stopped loving you, after we broke up. I still loved you when you were with Jackson. Look, when you told me that you loved me, I didn't reply, because I was scared. I loved Julia, but I realized she's not the one I see spending the rest of my life with, starting a family with. I don't see a future with her like the one I see with you."

Lexie's eyes began to get teary, he just said the most perfect things to her almost out of a fairytale. She looked at Mark and said "I love you, Mark."

He replied, "I love you too."

Just then Meredith walked through the door holding Zola on her hip and said "Hey guys! How's everything?" just to be considerate in a way, but she wanted to hear that her sister was doing better.

Lexie looked at Mark and said "Everything's Perfect."

Meredith knew something was up, because they were both smiling at each other. She just decided to leave them alone and have their moment together. Zola started to babble and Meredith put her down on Lexie's hospital bed and Lexie sat up so she could have her niece on her lap.

"Hey Zola, It's been a while huh?" Lexie said looking at the little girl. Zola just smiled back at her.

A half an hour of visiting had gone by and Meredith and Zola had left, because Meredith had to get to surgery and bring Zola back down to the daycare.

Alex, Jackson and April came into Lexie's hospital room, Lexie felt more comfortable because Meredith had brought by some sweats and a pajama shirt to wear instead of the hospital gown. Alex walked in first with Jackson and April walking behind him. Alex said, "We heard you woke up, just thought I'd stop by and these two lovebirds followed I guess," He said laughing not really paying much attention to what he had just said.

Lexie looked at her friends and asked "lovebirds?" not really in an upset voice of them being together, but in a more of a confused voice.

Jackson was about to say something when Lexie started to talk, "I'm happy for you guys!" and it came out more excited than she had planned for it to, she was just so excited about her own relationship it kind of just blurted out. April and Jackson looked at each other and April said, "Thanks," with a smile, she wanted to change the conversation from talking to her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend about their relationship. She added "How are you feeling?"

Lexie replied "I'm feeling better, I was a little groggy yesterday, but it's weird to just wake up and have missed a month of your life."

"I'd bet. Well, I have to get to surgery, just wanted to say 'hi'," Alex said and smiled and walked out of the room and down the hall.

Jackson looked at April and said, "We should get going too." This had been sufficiently awkward for all four of them, noticing Mark siting in the chair that wasn't as close to the bed as it used to be when she was in the coma.

Jackson and April walked out toward the door and April smiled "Bye" with a small wave. They headed down the hall the opposite way Alex had gone.

Lexie giggled a little to herself, "April and Jackson, how would have guessed."


End file.
